1,000,000 Reasons Why
by A Hater
Summary: One person can change your life...
1. Chapter 1

**1,000,000 Reasons why.**

Craig looked at the women sitting infront of him waiting for her too speak.

"Have you, seen any other councler?"

She caught him off gaurd.

"No."

Silence filled the room again.

"How long has this been troubling you?"

"A few weeks."

She checked something off.

"Has something bothered you?"

"No."

"Do you feel like you want to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

He hesitated.

"Stan Marsh."

"Why?"

He looked down.

"I don't know."

"Has, he done something to you?"

"Yes."

"Hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Mentally?"

"Yes."

"Phisically?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

It got quiet again.

"Okay then."

She checked something off again.

"What happened? I need to know."

"Everything."

_The pain. The trust. The pleasure. The screaming. The crying._

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything."

She was quiet until.

"Tell me-"

She stopped to adjust her seat.

"Do you love this boy?"

His eyes widened a little.

"Yes."

"And you will do anything?"

"Yes."

"Tell me. For the sake of Stan."

He looked down.

tears dropping from his face.

He can't cry.

He can't.

"You can't bottle up your emotions Craig. That's not healthy."

"I know."

Silence.

"I'm going to ask once more-"

"Himself."

"Excuse me?"

"Just him, himself. He.. Makes me..."

She checked something off again.

"One person cannot lead to Suicide, ."

He sighed.

**"He can."**

* * *

><p>Note: Just, a short thingy. I can't really think so..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**1,000,000 Reason's Why. Chapter two?**

"Tell me Craig, when did the hallucinations start?"

"Like i said a few weeks ago."

Check.

"Have, you drunk alchahol before?"

"That's not relelvant."

"Anwser me Craig."

"No."

Check.

"Have you done drugs before?"

"That's still not relevant!"

"Craig.."

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"None of your goddamn buisness."

"Craig, i'm trying to help you."

He sighed.

"This doesn't make any, fucking since."

"Were trying to h-"

"I don't need your fucking help."

_But really he does._

"Yes you do."

"I know."

"How did, this happen?"

"What?"

"How did, it happen? Your suicide attempts?"

"Pain."

"From...Stan?"

"Yes."

"You can't let him get to you."

"I know. But it happened."

"I know."  
>"Do you hear voices also?"<p>

"Sometimes."

"What do they tell you?"

"That, no one loves me. I'm just there."

"You are there."

"I know."

"But, i think Stan loves you."

"Tell that to him."

Silence.

"What did he do, to hurt you so badly?"

"Things."

"Craig this is going nowhere"

Silence.

"Did you try, to kill yourself right after the incident?"

"No."

"When?"

"A day after."

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell my friends goodbye."

"Does anyone else know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Kyle,"

"Was he there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, they were fucking making out."

"Oh..."

Silence.

"That's what made you lead to suicide?"

"No,"

"What?"

"Stan, said he hated me."

"Why."

"I don't know."

"That, can;t lead you to suicide, it had to be something else."

_No._

"That was why."

"Craig."

"What?"

"That can't be it."

"You don't get it-"

I started off, wearily.

"I. Fucking. Am. INLOVE. With Stanley Marsh I love him! I't hurt's you know? To see him.. With him..!"

She sighed.

"Your going to be on Suicide watch."

This time, it was my time to sigh.

"**I know.**"

* * *

><p>Note: So, some people wanted another chapter. This was originally a one-shot, that was abandoned. So... Here's chap two. I'm making time, writing my other story's chapters, so they should be up, bye later today or early tomorrow (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**1,000,000 Reasons Why Chapter Three?**

"How long?"

She looked up.

"A few months."

I grumbled.

"It's going to be okay."

"Leave me the fuck alone."

She sighed.

"I don't like it. I'm-"

I stopped mid-sentance.

"Craig?"

I looked up.

"I know your afraid."

I stayed silent for the rest of the session.

**Second Session.**

* * *

><p>"How has it been?"<p>

She asked me while we sat down.

"Fine."

"Has anything troubled you?"

"I feel different."

She got out her board.

She started checking stuff off.

"How?"

"I feel, like everyone's staring at me."

She looked up at me.

"Theres going to be alot of people staring at you in your lifetime

Craig."

"I know."

She blinked and looked back down.

"Have you thought about, Suicide since our last session?"

"Yes."

I whisered really low, so she could barely hear me.

"You have to stop."

"I know."

"Do you still have hallucinations?"

"Yes."

"Of who?"

"Kyle and Stan."

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing..There dead."

She looked at me.

"I think you need medication."

"For what?"

"You have problems Craig."

"No i don't! I'm just.. Messed up, right now."

"Your n-"

"I'll get over it."

She just shook her head and checked something off.

"The voices?"

_I need to kill Kyle_

"No,"

_Yea. That's what i need too do..._

_I'm not Crazy.._

_No._

_I loved him first. And i'm getting revenge._

I fiddle with my thumbs thinking of ways to kill Kyle.

"Craig?"

"Huh?"

I shoot my head upwards.

"I think you should take the Medicine."

"I don't need any medicine."

She didn't argue with me.

It get's too silent.

"You need it."

"Shut up."

"Craig. I'm trying to help."

"Your not doing a very good job."

"But i'm trying."

I shut up after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<strong>_: I decided to upload chapter 3 today, i had nothing else to do. I really, didn't think this was going to be a multichap fic, but i guess it is. But, the chapters are going to be short like this, and it's all going to have to do, with his sessions in councling. I really couldn't think of something better so. (: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**1,000,000 reasons why chapter Four?**

_**Session Three**_

* * *

><p>"Thoughts of suicide?"<p>

"No."

_That's not what it's about anymore_

"Hallucinations?"

"Sorta."

Check.

_I killed him_

_I killed Kyle._

_I went to his funeral._

_I killed him._

_I killed him_

_I killed him._

_And it felt good._

"Craig?"

"huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sorta."

"How so?"

"I-i'm just messed up."

"What happened."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'll get introuble."

"Very well."

Silence

_I had his blood on my hands._

_I can't beleive it._

_I can't_

_Why did i do it?_

_**Because, i loved him first.**_

_Right._

_"_Do you have voices still?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?"

She adjusted her seat.

"What do they say?"

"Things."

I look down

"I need help."

i mumble.

"I know you do. That's why i'm here."

"I'm a bad person"

I put my head in my hands and cry.

I sob

_What have i done?_

_**Suck it up, it was for good.**_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_**C'mon, you knew you wouldv'e died, if he didn't die.**_

_Right..._

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Check, check.

"Craig, i think, you need to take the medicine. Trust me."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why should i trust you?"

"No reason."

Silence

* * *

><p>Note: OMG...! i really don't know why i stopped here. Merry Christmas eve everyone! I have a headache and i think i'm getting a cold on Christmas -_- Lol! Have a good day! ~Aurora<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Session Four**

* * *

><p>I blinked up at the women.<p>

"Hi."

"Hello."

She got out her board.

How I hate that board.

"I haven't heard from your officers. Are they okay?"

"There fine."

"They haven't called me back."

"I said; they are fine"

She sighed.

"Very well."

I'm just going to deny every question.

She looked at me and raised a eyebrow.

She put her board down.

"I heard, that your friend Kyle was... killed. Correct?"

"He's not my friend."

"He was murdered."

"I heard it was an accident"

"Right. What do you know?"

"This is about me not Kyle."

"It has to link to you somehow."

"How?"

"He was the one kissing that boy you like."

I growled.

"I had nothing to do with it."

I say.

She looked at me.

Concern in her eyes.

She leaned back

"What about your voices?"

I leaned back aswell.

"What about them"

"You know what about them."

I snickered.

"Nah."

"Really?"

I flipped her off.

"Suicide?"

"No."

"I think, your almost ready to get out of the sessions."

"Fine with me."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"I need to hear from your officers."

"Fuck."

"What happened?"

"Your my therepist right?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm crazy?"

"Likely."

"Well, you won't report me for bad stuff. You my best friend right? Won't tell a soul?"

She thought.

"I guess."

"Well, they went to a gay bar and-"

"Craig, that made no sense."

"NO LISTEN!"

She shut up.

"They went to a gay bar and they had a couple drinks, fooled around. But they took me with them.

Because ya'know there my officers"

I stopped and thought

"'nd then this guy comes in, with a knife and stabs them!"

She looked at me.

"You taking the medication."


	6. Chapter 6

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

i have moved to: Coulro

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written


End file.
